


31. party

by bruises



Series: tumblr drabbles [17]
Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Young Avengers
Genre: Cutesy, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Party, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-06 15:16:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5421821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bruises/pseuds/bruises
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I don’t know anyone here,” Kate yells over the music.</p>
            </blockquote>





	31. party

**Author's Note:**

> from [this list.](http://ohfemslash.tumblr.com/post/134629099165/send-me-a-ship-a-word-and-ill-write-you-a-fic)

“I don’t know anyone here,” Kate yells over the music. “When can we go home?”

America playfully rolls her eyes at her girlfriend. “It’s going to be fun! Trust me.”

She wraps an arm around Kate’s waist and they push through everyone to get to the kitchen. America goes straight to the fridge and searches for something to drink.

“You know, we could just stay in here, where it’s quiet,” Kate smirks.

“Or, we could take a break from being superheros and have some fun for once,” America says, handing her a can of lemonade.

Kate gives in and shrugs. She follows America back out to the dance floor and stands beside her awkwardly.

“Aren’t you going to dance?” America asks, holding out her hands.

Kate laughs and takes her hands.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> let me know what you think!! // [my tumblr](http://ohfemslash.tumblr.com/)


End file.
